PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Crow/Archive
Crow (talk • ) Rationale for nomination. ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:38, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: Ye I'm well good. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:39, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Support # In this case i approve crow because he can sing on ventrilo, on second hand i don't know whats going on on wiki or whats crow doing, however i do approve his singing. I will be his supporter of singing untill his voice has broken, im also fish who forgot 2 logon. 83.226.121.238 17:22, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::Who are you? ;o --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:34, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::xD I am a fucking idiot, i didn't read the fish part lol. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:36, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I know u r. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:18, 17 September 2008 (EDT) # i guess he's good, im also fish who forgot 2 logon. 86.90.168.85 17:25, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::I told you to oppose Fishy bbz ;o. Still <3 you :). --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 17:33, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :::Whoru, or did i fail when putting my vote in.....Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 11:18, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::2 fish? =o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 11:36, 17 September 2008 (EDT) Oppose # Like, 999/1000 of his contributions are not build related. Brandnew. 14:39, 15 September 2008 (EDT) #:NEED A REASON! --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:41, 15 September 2008 (EDT) #::Incorrect ' SazzyPooh 14:42, 15 Sep 2008 ' #::::( --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:42, 15 September 2008 (EDT) #::::Actually correct. It's been said by Auron/DE etc several times that votes without reasoning will be completely ignored. --Image:Tab Piplup 14:43, 15 September 2008 (EDT) #:::::Fanks Tabby McPiplup <3. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:44, 15 September 2008 (EDT) #:::::Someone stated at the last vote, for some adminship, that reasons don't matter when I said someone's reasoning was completely idiotic. No one opposed that statement. I feel that in the end it is still better to vote w/o a reason than to vote with a stupid one, as "crow sucks me daily" could be a reason to support. Not to mention BMship only has 2 reasons. You're either so fucking good at the game that you're worthy or you're not. ' SazzyPooh 14:54, 15 Sep 2008 ' #Oppose until I he gives me shit or proves that he isn't a generic idiot like everyone else. Lacking activity and very few contributions made that are actually productive and not just pointing out obvious things or trolling. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:22, 15 September 2008 (EDT) #Who?--Golden19pxStar 16:21, 15 September 2008 (EDT) #Although Crow is super cool and rocks my sox, he needs to show is awesomeness in wiki format and also needs to be round for a while so everyone knows him and has had sex with him (not long) --Frosty 12:27, 17 September 2008 (EDT) # CHAKA RERE RERE RERERE WILLY, CHAKARON, CHAKARON CHAKARON CHAKA RIGGY RON, OHHHHHH CHAKARON MAKARON [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 17:19, 21 September 2008 (EDT) Neutral # bspike muahhahahaha Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:42, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::Harsh words :p. Tbh I say you support cos I supported you and I thought you loved me :( --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:45, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::yeah but then i bspiked you <3 Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:46, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea but I d chopped patient spirit and then you cried a little bit inside. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:46, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::It was my only self heal and you still didnt kill me lol Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:47, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Only cos you got your whole team to collapse on us ;o. Just because you actually wank over smurf. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 14:48, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::No u do Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:48, 15 September 2008 (EDT) #Good in game, but needs more build-related contribs. Also gives me boners. -- 'Guild of ' 15:19, 15 September 2008 (EDT) ::Yea I see what you mean, but I did do quite a lot of contribs on builds like 3 days before the DB crash :/, I made a whole team build!! (wow) and went through and did fuck loads of votes. --ϲɽоω ɱϲɑɳǥɽƴɗɽɑɡоɳ 15:22, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :::Also remember his old account User:PhatNThat. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:12, 17 September 2008 (EDT)